


Змееныш

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Змеенышу пора сбрасывать кожу, превращаясь в змея.





	Змееныш

Нурменгард производил впечатление на всех. Гордый, строгий, устремляющийся ввысь, внешне лишенный украшательств — и преисполненный изящества внутри. Совсем как он сам.

Геллерт с довольным видом улыбнулся, приобнимая за плечи слегка дрожащего Абернети. Да, это не трясущийся от страха Криденс Бэрбоун… Нехорошо, кстати, с ним вышло, придется потратить еще много сил, чтобы заново приручить, но мальчик никуда не денется. Ему просто некуда и не к кому идти, магический мир его не примет, не жить же ему в чемодане с этими, как их там… пушишками. Или кто там еще живет. Ах да, не забыть разобраться со Скамандером, рыжий слегка поднадоел. Что поделаешь, у каждого великого волшебника есть назначенный судьбой изъян, слабость, плата за могущество. Для Геллерта это — рыжие мужчины.

Да, рыжие… Но с Альбусом он поговорит позже, когда все будет готово.

У Абернети волосы темные и прическа прилизанная, как у самого правильного из клерков Министерства. И костюм по фигуре, и галстук всегда завязан ровным скромным узлом. Кто ждет от такого человека бунта?

А вот Геллерт ждал. В таких вот тихих омутах водятся огромные змеи, которые подкарауливают жертву и нападают безмолвно и стремительно. Абернети еще молодой змей, он только недавно выполз из гнезда, но ему в своем омуте стало скучно. А значит, можно было предложить ему весь мир. Огромный, разнообразный мир, который невозможно увидеть, сидя в мутной воде.

Конечно, Абернети решился не сразу. Геллерт с большим интересом наблюдал за тем, как привыкший к чинопочитанию и послушанию человек прозревает и начинает осознавать, что его всемогущего грозного босса нет — вместо него, в его личине, кто-то совсем иной. Как человек решает для себя, хочет ли он знать больше или отстраниться. Или, может, позвать авроров? Но авроры — это в первую очередь сам Персиваль Грейвз! Нет привычных рычагов, нельзя действовать по правилам и инструкциям.

Бедный, бедный змееныш. Он метался два дня, прежде чем решился — и повел себя так, как Геллерт ожидал меньше всего.

Когда к тебе подходит прилизанный клерк и прямо спрашивает: кто вы, мистер не-Грейвз? — это вводит в некоторое… недоумение. Сам по себе вопрос даже закономерен, но Геллерт не привык к настолько бесшабашной смелости. А потом Абернети рассказал ему, какие увидел отличия, и был долгий разговор — с метаниями, размышлениями, руганью, клятвой верности…

— Заходи. — Геллерт потянул Абернети за собой, взмахом руки открывая двери. — Завтра познакомишься с остальными.

Молчит, кивает. Не освоился еще с новым языком или скромничает? Ничего, это скоро пройдет. Вот только произносить заклинания он пока не сможет, да и палочка осталась тому, укушенному чупакаброй. Мерзкое липкое существо, и это относится к обоим!

Дома, в Нурменгарде, было хорошо. Никого лишнего, никто не наблюдает через смотровое окошко. Даже стулья — и те мягкие! Геллерт с наслаждением вытянул ноги, поудобнее/с удобством устраиваясь в любимом кресле. Оно все еще немного пахло его старым одеколоном — кстати, нужно не забыть сменить аромат, прежний чересчур резкий. Но и горький одеколон Грейвза тоже не то, совсем не то. Пожалуй, нужно будет пройтись по хорошим магазинам: после тюрьмы приучаешься ценить подобные мелочи.

— Садись. Сейчас я посмотрю, что можно с тобой сделать. 

Теперь Геллерт осматривал Абернети с пристальным вниманием. Мокрый, конечно, но вроде бы отогревается. Одежду нужно сменить, накормить. Верность и смелость заслуживают поощрения, а забота лидера о последователях потом окупается сполна.

Быть объектом, за которым вот так ухаживают, Абернети было явно непривычно. Конечно, это ведь он должен носить всем кофе и… что там еще обязан делать хороший вышколенный клерк для своего начальства? Пальто чистить? Шутки про вылизывание задниц Геллерт считал несмешными и потому себе не позволял даже в мыслях, они ведь не веселят.

Оставлять на Абернети тюремную робу Геллерт счел надругательством над собственным вкусом — да и над нервами и без того пострадавшего Абернети. Офисный костюм — тоже скучно и безвкусно, халат заставит нервничать и смущаться. Ну ладно, пусть будет скучное, но без галстука! Штаны в щегольскую тончайшую полоску, простая рубашка с расстегнутым воротником. Потом сам себе выберет что-нибудь красивое, а ворот застегнет, если захочет.

Вздыхает, смотрит с недоверием, но воротник не застегивает. Сейчас должно стать лучше. Геллерт пролевитировал к ним на стол чашки. Маловаты, одну нужно увеличить, вот так. И наполнить кофе, американцы ведь любят кофе.

— Пей. Я отдам приказ эльфам, чтобы они приготовили для нас что-нибудь сытное.

Отдам приказ — это, он, пожалуй, погорячился. Эльфы, если хотели и дальше продолжать жить, должны были все понять сами, как только хозяин вернулся в замок. Так что уже скоро у них появится свежая еда.

Смотреть на то, как аккуратно Абернети берет чашку двумя руками, было приятно. Змееныш расслабляется, расправляет кольца, начинает оглядываться по сторонам. Нужно только помочь ему и не спугнуть. Обратно в омут пути нет, отрезан вместе с языком, но он ведь может уползти куда-то еще, как переполз от Грейвза к Геллерту. Вряд ли к Альбусу, такие хитрецы с добрыми глазами не в его вкусе, но мало ли найдется других людей. Ну нет, пока еще Абернети нужен ему самому.

Геллерт плавно наклонился вперед, коснувшись самыми кончиками пальцев еще мокрого виска Абернети. Змеенышу пора сбрасывать кожу, превращаясь в змея. Старая трещит на нем и расползается в лохмотья. Пора прекращать смотреть снизу вверх. Да, вот так гораздо лучше — испытующе, выжидающе, пристально. Даже чашка с кофе и мокрые волосы не делают его умилительным. Геллерту надоели умилительные маленькие существа, теперь он хотел окружать себя теми, кто служит ему, осознавая свою силу. Хорошему лидеру не нужны слабые и трясущиеся при его приближении.

Интересно, отодвинется ли Абернети, если большими пальцами коснуться кончиков его губ? Змеи начинают линять именно отсюда. Или, может быть, сам потрется о руку?

Ни то, ни другое. Поднял голову повыше и подставил челюсть. Ну хорошо, можно погладить и ее, но ни в коем случае не перехватывать за подбородок. Этого Абернети не потерпит точно, Геллерт уже проверял. Очень независимый, очень. Оно и правильно, змеи всегда ползают, но это не значит, что они пресмыкаются.

Потом привыкнет и будет заползать сам, но пока не стоит давить. А стоит водить пальцами от подбородка к скулам, к ушам, постепенно запуская руки в волосы, холодные, как чешуя. Кожа под пальцами и ладонями стала горячей, Абернети осторожно поставил чашку на стол и медленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Медленно — чтобы не потерять контакт с руками.

Все еще наблюдает, присматривается. Предавший единожды, он может это сделать еще раз, поэтому нельзя оставлять его без присмотра.

Геллерт встал, нависнув над Абернети, и склонился к нему — ближе, еще ближе, почти что нос к носу, глаза в глаза. Ладони спустились на шею, пальцы быстро бегали по позвонкам. Абернети его не боялся и не пытался убежать, сидел расслабленно. Глаза только внимательные. Тоже для себя решает, каким хочет видеть своего лидера. Что ж, имеет право, заслужил.

Кладет ладонь ему на локоть. Хочет отодвинуть руку от себя? Геллерт продолжил размеренные разогревающие поглаживания, будто бы ничего не заметил. Если Абернети что-то хочет сказать, то пусть сделает это ясно и недвусмысленно.

Сделал. Погладил по локтю и слегка поерзал, с улыбкой подтягивая ноги под себя. Геллерт оценил всю беззащитность этой позы — из нее невозможно быстро вскочить. Змееныш пригрелся и дал себя погладить, даже отвел взгляд. Ах да, он же голодный, нужно покормить и дать выспаться. Завтра здесь будет Винда, она ближе всех, Макдафф и Нагель будут позже, а Кэрроу пока занята. Им Абернети тоже понравится.

Геллерт с улыбкой сел обратно в свое кресло и перехватил пролетающее мимо блюдо.

— Поешь. Потом выберешь, где будешь жить.

Ест, улыбается, ноги поджал еще сильнее. Доверяет.

Осваивайся, змееныш. Нас ждут великие дела.


End file.
